Summer Love
by Sab0511
Summary: Bella flies to Flordia for a summer of fun and romance? AH and AU. Just fluffy goodness.


Just lots and lots of fluff.

It was the last day of my junior year at Forks High in the small town of drum roll please, Forks, Washington. It was the rainiest place in the United States. When I think rainy I think dull and dreary, and that's what Forks is, it's dull and dreary. Not like where I'm going to be this summer. Can anybody say sand, sun and fun, yep, one of the biggest spring break locations in the states. Florida. I'm so excited. Let me back up just a little and let me explain about my life.

My mom left my father when I was young, and shortly after found true love and married a minor league baseball player, Phil Dwyer.

Phil is this really cool guy. He tried to teach me baseball, but that was a no go. I was horrible at sports, but no matter how many times I threw the ball, and it hit him in the head he keep telling me that I was amazing. Sorry, got off subject for a minute, were where we? Oh, yes, my mom married Phil.

They got married when I was 10, and trying to be the big girl I thought I was at the time spoke with my mother, and told her I wanted to move to Forks to live with Charlie Swan, aka my father.

So, I moved to Forks and adjusted to my life there. I have great friends, Angela Weber, and Jessica Stanley, and a boyfriend that was okay, Mike Newton.

Mike and I have dated on and off since high school started three years ago. I liked him, a lot, but when I leave for Florida every summer, I brake up with him, didn't contact him, nothing over the summer. When I got back from summer holidays, I was back with him, acting as if the holidays didn't happen.

"Bella," Angela, one of my two best friends came running up to me while I was at my locker. "Bella, I can't believe you leave tomorrow. Summer is so lonely when you leave."

"You'll be fine, you have Jess. Think of it, I have nobody."

"What about Taylor and Eva," Jess asked as she walked up to me.

Taylor and Eva where friends of mine that lived close to my mother in Florida. The first summer there, I had struck up a friendship with them, we keep in touch over the school year via email, Facebook, and snail mail. Taylor and Eva where dating, and I had received word that they where going abroad for the summer. It was a graduation present from their parents. I expected that when they came back they would be engaged, or god forbid, married.

"No, they're leaving, graduation present from the 'rents. Get to study abroad for three months, more like just back packing through Europe. I have to go, still have some packing, and I need to talk to Mike."

"Bell, if you dump him again, I call dibs. That poor boy has been dumped to many times by you, and he is to yummy to not have dibs on."

"Jess, you can have him, I feel like this summer is one that might change my life."

"Girl, you say that every summer, and nothing has changed," Angela said.

"Yes," we had started walking towards the parking lot, "but every other summer I try to just relax, this summer is going to be a bit different. I'm popular here, why couldn't I be there? I'm the life of a party here, why not there?" Jessica and Angela laughed, me being the life of the party is a inside joke, I hate parties, but my popularity caused me to have to make appearances at parties, most of them held by my boyfriend, soon to be ex, Mike.

I reached for the handle of my car door, when I heard Jessica take a breath in, her normal reaction to Mike. Great, just what I needed.

"Remember," Jessica whispered, "I call dibs this summer."

Angela and Jessica sauntered off, greeting Mike as they passed him. I slid into my old vintage red Chevy truck. The passenger side door opened, and Mike slid in. I had drove him to school this morning.

"Hey, baby," Mike leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Long day, but we have the whole summer ahead of us."

"Yea, but I still have to pack." I pulled out onto the main road and headed for Mike's place.

"So, you want to come in, ya know, have a little alone time before you leave? Make out, and other stuff," he raised his eyebrows, and I knew exactly what he wanted.

"Mike, I've told you for two years, that I'm just not ready, I don't know when I'll be ready. Honestly, I think we need some time apart, we're going to be thousands of miles apart," I said, and we pulled up in his driveway, I put the car in park and waited for his response.

"We never make it to the ten month mark, you always run, well Bella, fine, run. I don't care, just understand that this is the last time, there won't be any reconciliation at the end of summer, I'm moving on. We are through, over. Good-bye." He got out and slammed the door. I couldn't even force tears out of my eyes. I truly was over him. I flipped my cell phone out and text Jessica, she could have him, maybe she would put out for him the way I wouldn't or couldn't.

Forty-eight hours later, and I was in Florida. My mom had meet me at the air-port, and promptly stated that I needed more sun. I rolled my eyes at that. We hit the mall first, and I picked up summer clothes including a bunch of new bikinis. Okay, so I was ridiculously white, but mom got me a fake tan, and bought a package so that I would stay tan all summer.

We finally made it to her house, and the first thing I did was run up to my room, throw my suitcase on the floor, open the curtains open, and throw open the windows, I could feel the sea air breezing into my room. I felt the warmth of the sun, and I smiled. I smiled like a dork. I was ridiculously happy to be in the sun.

After a few minutes, my eyes looked around at the scenery, and I noticed a boy watching me from next door out a window. He smirked a half smile, and I knew I was busted for being happy. I blushed. He nodded in greeting, and I blushed harder. He opened his window.

"Hi," he said once his window was open, oh great, we where going to have a conversation through the window, what a great way to meet a guy, and a cute one at that. From what I could see he had bronze color hair, and a boyish face, he wasn't overly white, but not overly tan.

"Hello," oh, great way to start a conversation. I couldn't help it, he made me want to blurt things. "I'm Isabella." Did I really just say my full name.

"Well, Isabella, you must be Mrs. Dwyer's daughter that she has told me all about, you sure don't look like the little girl she described you to be."

I blushed again, why couldn't my mother keep her mouth shut.

"Sorry, no little girl here, just a seventeen year old here, although I'm kind of short." I was babbling.

"Don't worry, you're defiantly not a little girl, quite opposite in fact." My jaw dropped, "Not in a bad way, I promise. Oh, I'm throwing a party tonight, if you would care to sneak out and come, it'll be a blast promise."

"I'll see, I have to check with my mom, first." I said, pausing, thinking of something else, "what's your name," but I was to late, his window was shut and he was talking to a girl with short black hair, and looked like a pixie. Guess I'll find out another time.

I put on my favorite band, Sick Puppies, and started unpacking my clothes, my mother came up with some tea some time later, and we chatted catching up. I finally got the courage up to ask about mystery man's party.

"Hey, mom, the guy next door, asked me to go to a party tonight, would it be okay?"

"Sure, the Cullens are really nice, and that son of theirs is a hunk, and he's single. He'd be a good catch, honey."

"Mom, no setting me up this summer, I will find somebody on my own."

"Alright, oh, and we're going out for dinner, your choice."

One 9-ounce sirloin later, and I was trying to pick out my clothes for the party. Mystery man's light had flipped on seconds ago, not that I was watching or anything, but when I went to put my curtain down so I could change was the same second that his light flipped on.

"Isabella, little Isabella" I heard through the window. I went to it, and pulled the curtain aside. I was currently in a dark blue form fitting halter top that showed way to much cleavage and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and black flats.

"What," I said.

"Are you ditching me or something?"

"No, I can't chose what to wear."

"That looks amazing, but I don't think your mother would let you out of the house in it, want me to come and sneak you out or escort you over so you don't get lost?" He laughed.

"If you want to come and escort me, that's fine, I think my mother would like that."

"Okay, and Isabella," I cut him off.

"Bella, please."

"Okay, Bella," the way he said my name sent chills down my back. "Wear what your wearing, your breath taking in that."

I let my curtain flutter close and took a good look in the mirror, deciding that this was indeed what I was going to wear tonight. I snapped a picture and sent it to Angela and Jessica, telling them of my plans. I didn't have to wait long for a reply. They both thought it was amazing that I was going out, and that I was to call them when I got in, no matter what time it was. I flipped the phone off, and threw it on my bed, this summer was one of finding myself. Seeing who else I am, away from my friends.

"Bella, somebody is here for you," my mother yelled up the stairs. I couldn't believe that mystery man had actually came over to get me. I walked out my door, and went down the stairs.

"Bella," mystery man and my mother said at the same time, my mother couldn't believe that I was wearing this. I looked at my mother first.

"Remember you bought this for me, for this summer."

"I just didn't realize how good it looked on you, that's all. Edward, she's all your's."

Edward, the name fit him perfectly. Coming to collect me for a party that he was throwing, that just showed how much of a gentleman he was. He held out his hand, and I took it. A shock ran through me, and I almost pulled my hand back, but he clutched it tighter.

"Mrs. Dwyer, I promise Bella will be home at a respectable hour. Say mid-night."

"One is fine, Edward, it's summer, she's seventeen, so I don't worry about her to much. Just don't drink, Bella." I nodded.

"She won't. My parents are home, and they are supervising the punch. I'll make sure she doesn't drink."

We walked out of the house, I noticed he didn't let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry about my mother, I have drank before, but never a lot, I haven't been drunk. Most time I just drink Sprite in my red cup, everybody thinks I'm drinking, and I can stay sober in case something happens."

"I'm the same, I hate drinking, but it seems like everybody is doing it, so I feel like I should."

"I found that trying to be somebody who you aren't, is a hard mask to keep in place."

"Are you who you say you are?" That hit to my core, I stopped, and he stopped with me. He still hadn't let go of my hand. I looked at him. Questions filled my eye. Was I really who I thought I was, or was I somebody else, somebody unknown.

"How did you know that I've been questioning who I am?"

"I'm psychic," he cracked that half smile that I loved. I knew he was joking, but how could this guy who had only know me for a few hours know that I was trying to figure out who I was. "Do you really want to go to the party, or would you like to go to the beach for a late night walk?"

I didn't even have to say a word, before he was pulling us towards the beach. It seemed like he knew me. I believed in the possibility of soul mates, but never thought I would find them. Could it be possible that he could be that person?

"So, your from Washington state, I bet it's pretty."

"Yea, there is a certain charm to it, everything is green, most of the time. What about you, did you just move here."

"Yea, my father is a big time doctor, and moved us here so he could work at the clinic that helps under privileged youths here. Children who can't afford health insurance, can go to the clinic, and get checked out by him. My father loves to help people, and he's good."

"He sounds wonderful, there aren't a lot of people in the world who would be selfless enough to do something like that."

"We've traveled most of the United States so that my father can help those who can't get proper health coverage."

I looked at him, and noticed the name brand clothes he wore, and I wondered how his family could afford this.

"If your wondering about our financial ways, my mother is a top name house designer, but she was also left a nice sum of money from her maternal grandmother when she passed." He stopped and took his flip flops off, and I mimicked the motion, holding the flats in my hand, and he grabbed my free hand. The sand felt nice beneath my toes.

"How do you know so much about me," I asked, pulling my lower lip between my teeth.

"I believe in a principal called soul-mates, that one soul can call to another, and when you find the one you where destined to be with, you just know. It's kind of hard to explain. I just kind of see what your thinking through your eyes. I'm a little weird I know. Alice has a fun time teasing me about my weirdness."

"I don't find it weird, do you want to sit," I asked. The sand was inviting, and I really didn't want to party, I wanted to talk, to this guy that I hardly knew, yet felt like I had known for years.

He nodded, and we sat, we talked about everything, from our early lives to school to our parents and what we loved about them, and what we hated. He told me about his sisters and I talked about my brother Jasper, who was off doing his own thing right now, he was currently in Australia learning about the media industry there. He talked about his friends here, and I talked about the people I called friends in Forks. We clicked, I couldn't believe how close we where getting.

I looked down at my watch, and realized that we had been talking for three hours. My mother wanted me home in just thirty minutes. We had a good twenty minute walk ahead of us, as long as we walked slowly. I didn't want this time to end.

"I should be getting you home, I didn't realize how late it was getting," he said getting up and offering me his hand, pulling me up, he pulled just a little to hard, and I landed on his chest.

I regained my balance, but he hugged me closer, I looked up into his eyes, and saw the emerald green staring intently at me. He dropped his head close, so my lips where a whisper away.

"Can I kiss you," he asked. No guy had ever asked to kiss me. It was so old worldly. I nodded slowly, and his lips came down on mine. The kiss was soft, just an exploratory kiss. I felt that spark again, and pulled away. I saw hurt and something else in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just…" he silenced me with his fingers. They went to brush the hair out of my face.

"Don't apologize, I felt it to." I knew he was talking about the spark. I also knew my summer had just gotten a whole lot more interesting.

We had taken our time walking home, we held hands the whole way home, he would brush kisses in my hair, I would smile up at him. So this was summer love.

I laid in my bed musing that night, I had just kissed a man that I had known for less than twelve hours. It had taken me almost a month before I could even think of kissing Mike. Than it had taken another week before I could actually do it. Yet, I had kissed Edward, I wasn't even broken up with Mike for a week and I was kissing another guy.

"Isabella, little Isabella, come to your window," a whisper came through my window. "I know you aren't asleep, your thinking just the same as I am."

I smiled, he really did know me. On some deep level he was completely in sync with me. I wasn't going to the window, it was almost three in the morning.

I had hit curfew, but just barely. My mother knew nothing about what had happened, and our ditching the party, she just knew I came in smiling like an idiot in love. In love? Could I be in love, with a guy I had only known for less than a day? There was no way to be in love with just one look.

Yes there was the theory about falling in love at first sight, but it didn't happen, not to me. I was average, plain, just a ordinary teen, and teens didn't fall in love, deep meaning full love with just one look.

"Little Isabella, I know your awake, I can't hear your deep breathing, come to the window. I know what your trying to figure out, how can it be, we're just teens right, it shouldn't happen, but it did. We found each other again. After years of looking, we found our other halves. If you won't come to the window, I'll just say…" I didn't want to hear good night, I wanted to talk. I got up and went to the window, and we talked early into the morning.

Elsewhere in the house…(third person point of view)

Renee Dwyer heard her daughter talking out her window to Edward Cullen, the nice boy from next door, she smiled and snuggled closer to her husband.

_Better have the sex talk with Bella tomorrow. _Renee thought, _and tell Esme to do the same with Edward._

She smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

(Bella's point of view)

Two weeks had went by, and Edward and I had yet to go on our first official date, maybe it was because we where to busy being close to each other, my mother often commented on how close we where considering we had only known each other for two weeks.

My mother had given me the sex talk, and I had set there humiliated, and I tried to explain to her that there was no sex in the near future. I think she was seriously worried that Edward and I where getting to close, so I had promised her to get to know his sisters.

Edward had gotten the same talk from his mother, so today he was with his best friend Emmett McCarthy, and I was getting to know Edwards twin, Alice, and his oldest sister Rosalie.

I had heard from Eva, and Taylor had proposed, and they where talking about getting married abroad, but I had warned them not to, and in return they told me about the Cullens, turned out, Edward had the pick of girls when he was in school, and I could understand why, they spoke about Alice, who was a fasionista, and wanted to become a fashion designer, then Rosalie, who they nicknamed the ice queen, and I could understand why. I had only spent a few minutes with her, and the only thing she cared about was Emmett, who she was dating, and texting him.

Today, was going well, I knew that I would become friends with Alice, but no way was she allowed to dress me, ever.

"So, Bella, you want to hit the mall, I could show you this cute little outfit that I think would look lovely on you. Edward would love it."

"Alice, I really don't want to shop, I really just want to hang out, I'm tired and what not."

"All that talking you do out your window, all night long."

I blushed, I didn't realize anybody could hear that.

"You think nobody could hear you," the ice queen, Rosalie said. "Wrong, I'm next door and the two of you keep me up all night. Have you two even kissed or do all you two do is talk."

I blushed even harder.

"Oh, my," Alice squeaked, "you've kissed him, this is insane."

I cocked my head in a questioning way, and she went on.

"I'm not surprised he hasn't said anything. What Tonya did was horrible. After football practice one day last fall, he came out and found her kissing his best friend at the time, Ian. Edward was heart broken."

"I felt bad for him, and I don't show much emotion, so we moved, dad got a better job here, so we up and left in the middle of the semester, Edward hasn't shown much interest in girls until you, please don't break his heart. If you do, I will break you," Rosalie said, and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry about her, she's just a bit touchy about what Tonya did. She really is nice."

"I know, but I think I better head home. Mom's expecting the house to be clean when her and Phil get back from the game in a few days." My mother had gone with Phil to an out-of-state game, and weren't expected back for a week. I had the place to myself, with strict instructions that Edward wasn't to spend the night.

"I'll walk you over, maybe help you clean, or is that Edwards job." We where walking out her front door.

We crossed the yard, when I noticed that the front door was standing open. I gulped and Alice grabbed at my arm. Did the house have an intruder in it? God, I hoped not, but I left the front door shut and locked. Something I did out of habit.

"Alright, we are going back inside my house, and calling Edward and Emmett, they aren't chickens. I'm gonna be the first to admit that I'm kind of scared," Alice said nervously. I nodded in agreement, and we retreated back to her house where we called the guys and they hauled ass and made it to the house in record time.

"Okay, you two have been watching the house, and nobody left, so that mean's the person left before you two went over, or they are still there, hoping that nobody has noticed," Edward said logically.

"I just want to kick some ass," Emmett grunted. I laughed at him.

Edward came up behind me, and kissed me on the neck, whispering in my ear.

"Everything's going to be okay, love."

Had he just called me love, I stiffened in his arms, and he assumed it was because of my fear as to who was in my house, and not to what he had called me. He let go, and the guys left for the house.

Five minutes later they came out wrestling an average build man, with sandy colored hair, and if I could see his eyes from here they would reveal a chocolate brown like my own. It was my brother, Jasper Swan.

"Let him go," I yelled, and the three looked at me. "That's my brother who's been globe trotting for the last year, Jasper. Jazz, what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Wrestling a football player and a guy who looks like he couldn't even break a toothpick, but is really strong."

"Not that, what are you doing state side?"

"Oh, came home tired of the Aussie outback." Edward and Emmett still hadn't let Jasper lose, I nodded and they let him go, and since he didn't have a great balance, he fell to the ground and I rushed over to him.

"I think I just broke my arm. Damn." He glared at Emmett and Edward.

"Can you move your fingers," Edward asked. Emmett had backed away and Rosalie was hanging on him. A black car pulled into the Cullens drive.

"Alice," I said, "take Jazz to your father, and Edward and I will go and make sure they didn't destroy anything when they ran into the house."

Emmett and Rosalie had already disappeared. Probably to do something nasty that I didn't want to know about.

Edward grabbed my hand and went towards my house. I took one look at Jasper and knew he would be fine, Alice was talking to him in muted voices, and he was laughing. It had been along time since Jasper had really laughed. Maybe Alice would be a good thing for him.

"I'm really sorry, Edward," I said.

"Don't apologize, you didn't know who was in here, it could have been a killer for all you knew."

"Not about that, even though I'm glad you came to my rescue like a knight in shining armor. I'm sorry that I'm not trying to progress our relationship. We've never made out, nothing. I'm afraid that you will stop liking me if I don't start giving more."

"Bella," we set down on the couch, Edward held my hand and stroked his thumb over the fleshy part. "I'm the one who should be apologizing, I haven't even took you out on a date yet. All we do is sit by each other, and snuggle and give each other light kisses."

I looked at him, and I knew that I loved him, I just hoped he couldn't see that in my eyes. But I think my look was identical to his.

I set up and turn to face him, straddling him. I was just inches from his face.

"I want you, Edward, yes, I want to date, but I love the physical aspects of our relationship to, and I want to kiss you, more than just the light kisses. So, shall we jump?"

I waited a fraction of a second and then crashed my lips on his, and kissed him with all the passion I had in me. My hands where tangled up in his hair, and his hands where tangled up in my hair. I slipped one hand down the side of his neck and down his arm to the bottom of his shirt.

My hand slipped beneath his shirt. I felt his hard abs, and they rippled when my hands touched him. I moved my hand to his back. My other hand was tangled in his hair, but it move to the hem of his shirt and started tugging it upwards.

This was the farthest we had ever gotten, and his shirt was coming off, I was going to taste him.

His hands where on my lower back, and he was teasing the hem of my shirt. It was about to come off, by my choice not his. I wanted to feel him on me, hell, even in me. I froze. Was I ready to give it up to him? I had been with Mike for so long, and I had not notion to even put out to him, but this man, this guy I had only known for two weeks, I wanted to give it up to him. I pulled back.

"I'm sorry," I could hear my voice quiver.

"What did I say about apologizing?" He took my face into his hands.

"Don't"

"Exactly, now, where would you like to go on our first official date?"

"Surprise me," was all I said, before I attacked him with kisses all over again. Only the kisses where not on his lips, but on his bare chest.

"Bella, phone." I wondered who could be calling me, if my friends wanted to get a hold of my, they would just call my cell, come to think of it, I hadn't talk to Jessica or Angela in weeks, I thought hard, when was the last time I had spoke to them, oh, no. I rummaged around in my draw, and found my phone that had been turned off after the night that I had sent them a message about the party. It had been four weeks, I had totally forgotten about them. I was having to much fun here.

"Thanks, Jazz, I'll get it up here." When Jasper had come back, mom had decided that I was okay here with Jasper, and she took off with Phil for weeks during some of his away games. Edward and I where getting even closer, we'd had our first date, he had taken me to a chick flick that I had really been dying to see, and he even set through the comments about how hot the lead actor was. We'd been to eat at one of the most expensive places in town, and we took frequent long walks, to a private secluded cove we had found that had become our cove.

"Hello," I asked, wishing I knew who it was.

"Long time no talk Bella," Angela, good she wouldn't ask so many questions.

"Sorry, I turned my phone off, and never flipped it back on."

"Whatever, what's going on out there? Tell me you haven't found somebody to take all your time from calling your two best friends on the west coast."

"Nope, no new body. I've made a few new friends, Alice and Edward. They are twins, yet act nothing alike."

We chatted for another half hour, and I told her that my phone would probable stay off for the duration of summer, and that I would try to call her once a week, but might get busy. I hung up the phone, and changed into my work out clothes, and went out for a run. I ended up at the cove. My feet must have lead me here, I needed to think. My two lives where beginning to merge.

I had just lied to Angela, my best friend. I had told her I hadn't meet anybody, but that was a lie, I had meet and fallen in love with a boy. Everybody would just call this summer love. I knew differently.

I had changed in other ways. I hadn't drank once this summer, I hadn't even partied, and I had no intention of changing that. I had found a love for reading that I had lost years ago, and was re-reading Jane Eyre, one of my favorites.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to find Edward. He came and set beside me.

"What are we going to do," I asked.

"We are going to set here and enjoy the sunset than I'm going to walk you home, and we are going to talk across the windows all night."

"Not that, I mean, when I leave, there is only a few more months, than I'm back in Forks, while my heart is here."

"You'll have my heart, while I have yours, so really, we will never be apart, then when you graduate in June, one year from now, we will go to college and pick up where we left off, and until then, we will talk constantly. Everyday, even, we will never be apart."

I smiled and snuggled into him. We set like that for awhile, not needing to talk. I was almost asleep when he spoke again.

"So, I've spoke to my parents about using their beach house for a weekend sometime soon, and I told them I wanted to take you, they where fine with it, as long as your mother said fine, would you care to go?"

I smiled at him, and I knew in my heart that I was ready to spend some quality time alone with him.

"I would love to go, and I'm sure my mother will allow us to be alone, as long as we promise that we have separate rooms."

He nodded, and laid back in the sand and I curled up next to him. I was defiantly in love with Edward Cullen.

Half way through summer, Edward and I took that promised weekend, alone just the two of us, and two cell phones. We promised both set's of parents, excluding my father, that we would check in once a day. I also knew that I was ready, as long as he was, to give in to my most primal instincts.

I had gone shopping and gotten some sexy lingerie, hoping that even if we didn't give in to our desires that they would still be viewed in our hot make out sessions.

We had progressed from our hot make out sessions to hot and heavy, my shirt was almost always gone, and his came off as soon as we where out of view of the parents. I loved feeling his toned abs, and he loved me touching them.

We still hadn't told each other of our love, but we both knew the other was just keeping quiet about the words. We tended to show it in other ways.

One morning I found red lilies on the front porch, and I looked up the meaning, and the meant undying love. Little things he would do showed me how much he loved me, and I made sure that I showed him as well. Although my ways weren't as creative as his. I had wrote him a poem about what he meant to me. I had asked he read it in private, and I watched as he read it in his room, tears where in his eyes.

"Bells, Edward's here," Jasper yelled.

I grabbed my suitcase. I had packed extra in case we decide to stay beyond the three day's we had planned.

I went down the stairs, where Edward grabbed my suitcase, and went out to load it into the car. Jasper pulled me into the kitchen.

"Bella, I know that I'm not dad, and I really don't want to be, I want to be your big brother, and as your big brother, I have something for you, and it would have been real hard to give this to you had mom been home," Jasper said, and handed me a brown bag. I peaked inside.

"Jazz, why?

"I've seen the world, and when two people are as close and in love as you and Edward, I know something is going to happen. I just want you prepared, it might be something you had forgotten, or something you don't think will happen, and I know Edward is going to be prepared as well, Alice is pulling the younger sister routine. There is some condom's, there should be about ten of both types, guy and girl, some spermacide, and emergency contraceptive. Take it if you have unprotected sex, and your chances of getting pregnant will decrease. Just use wise choices this weekend."

I couldn't speak, this was the weirdest most unusually, and most thoughtful thing Jasper had ever done for me. I hugged him, and then left for the car, seeing a confused Edward, I knew what had happened to him, and was thankful I didn't have the pixie. I turned to wave at Jasper, but my hand stopped mid wave as I spotted him kissing Alice. I had seen them do it in private, when I had accidentally walked in on them, but I walked right back, and didn't say a word.

But they had never done it in public. Edward growled next to me. I pulled him to the car and we got in.

"Did you know?"

Slowly I looked at him, hopping he wouldn't be mad when I told him.

"Yea, I walked in accidentally on them one day, and walked right back out, I didn't think it was a big thing, then I got pre-occupied getting ready for the trip. I didn't think it was important. I'm sorry, if I'd known you would be upset, I would have said something."

"Actually, I'm glad it finally happened, I hated Alice being more perky than normal. My twin link was going crazy, I knew she was hiding something. I'm sorry I made you scared that you thought I would be made."

"Can we make a pact, no talk about anybody this weekend, just you and me. Where gonna be an hour away from any civilization, and over two hours from our families. Just you and me."

"I agree," he said, grabbing my hand. He put the roof down, and we cruised down the highway.

Once we got at the house, we unpacked, and went for a walk on the beach just fifty feet from the house. The sea was so blue, I couldn't wait to get in. I ran, and laughed, acting like a child all over again.

"Edward, you can't catch me," I teased, and ran towards the water. Before I got there, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, and I squealed, laughing harder than before.

"Gottcha," Edward whispered, planting a kiss on my neck. I turned and placed a well aimed kiss on his lips, before squirming out of his arms and was off towards the water once more.

This time I made it to the water. I heard slashing behind me, and I knew Edward was close on my tail, so I went under.

I resurfaced a few seconds later, and Edward was next to me, laughing.

"What?"

"I've never seen a girl so fearless."

I smirked, and jumped on him, he lost his balance and we fell into the water, fully clothed. I surfaced first laughing, and looking around for Edward, and I waited. Seconds later, something grabbed at my ankle and pulled me under. I swatted, and resurfaced, Edward following me.

"Not funny," I glared at him and started for the shore.

"I'm sorry, love, it's just having fun."

I spun around.

"What, what did you call me?"

He took a deep breath, and looked at me.

"Bella, I think I might be, um…"

"Edward, I love you," there I said it.

"Well good, cause I love you as well." He smiled that crooked smile that I love, what did he say he loved me?

"You love me," I asked with a questioning tone.

"Yes, I love you. I've been trying to tell you all summer, or since I realized that I have loved you."

"Shut up." I launched myself at Edward, and kissed him with all my love. He picked me up, and we went to shore, where he laid me down on the sand, and we made out for hours it seemed.

I lost track of the time that we laid there, but I do know that the stars had come out, and he was telling me the names of the constellations. I couldn't care less, Edward had admitted to me that he loved me, and I loved him.

"Do you want to just sleep out here, or go inside and enjoy that big bed."

Was he insinuating that we have sex, because even though I knew that I love him, I wasn't sure if I was ready anymore.

"No pressure, I don't think I'm ready. Really. I just want to sleep with you in my arms."

I sat up.

"Your not ready? Then why the trip."

"Bella, you leave for Forks in two weeks. I wanted you to come with me so that we could have some true alone time, not like at home where your brother or my sisters or our parents could come in. We love each other, and I don't think sex will change how we feel whether we do it know or in a thousand years."

"And to think, I went out and bought sexy lingerie for nothing," I whispered to myself, but he heard that, I could tell by the questioning look he gave me. "How do you feel about intense make out sessions, hotter than what we've ever done."

"That I could do, but know we need to go and take showers and get this sand off us."

"I have an idea, how about a shower together?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Swimsuits."

He hopped up and pulled me up, and we walked back to the house hand in hand.

The weekend was drawing to a close, we had chosen to say for an extra week, and we where now facing the end of the trip because I had to get back to my mothers and pack to leave for Forks.

I was really scared to head back, I was leaving my heart here. Back in Forks I was this popular girl who dated the quarter back, or I am now the ex-girlfriend of the quarterback. I had no reason to go running back to Mike, and I wasn't planning on it. I had found true love.

I was laying in the big bed, listening to Edwards deep breathing, and found it fascinating how I could just watch him sleep. I curled back into his side, and slept for a few more hours.

"Bella, love," I heard Edward mummer.

"What," I asked groggily.

"Time to rise and shine."

"I did some thinking while you where asleep earlier, and we need to figure out what we are going to do once I leave," I was fully awake now, and knew that I had to speak to him about this.

"Well, I guess now would be a good time to give you what I went to town for yesterday." He crawled out of bed, and I whimpered a little for him. I was only playing.

He came back after a few long seconds. We had gotten use to sleeping in the same bed since we'd been here. He had seen that lingerie, but we had never went so far as my under wear went off, his boxers never came off either.

"You ready for your present?"

I smiled. He loved giving me presents even though I disliked getting them. I would never tell him that his love was more than enough for me, but he loved showering me with gifts, so I loved receiving them.

He started unwrapping. I gave him a look.

"This one is special, I hope you'll wear it."

He opened the box to reveal a sapphire stone ring.

"Bella, will you promise that when we get older we will get married."

"Yes, I would love to someday. I love the ring," I said as he slide the ring on to a necklace and put the necklace on my neck where I vowed it would never come off of. I looked in his eyes, and saw my future laid in front of me, one that included kids with his bronze color hair and my brown eyes, or his eyes and my hair. I saw me on my wedding day, and knew he was imagining the future as well. I smiled and kissed him. We would stay in bed for most of the day, until it was time to leave, to go back to the reality that sucked at times.

I was at the airport with my mother, who was crying, and my brother who was holding Alice.

I had found out that while we where gone, Jasper had asked Alice to marry him once she was done with high school, and she had agreed, and said that they wouldn't wait for the end of high school, they where now planning a winter wedding, and I was to be the maid of honor.

I had given Edward the time of my departure, and he promised he would be there. So far he was a no show. My plane was beginning to board, and I couldn't wait much longer for him.

A tear slipped down my cheek, and I hugged my mother good bye. I held her for awhile. I promised to call when I got to Forks.

I moved to Jasper next, and even though we where a typical brother/sister relationship, he loved me, and he hugged me. I held on for dear life, and he promised to come out west as soon as he and Alice could. I cried harder when I got to my best friend Alice.

"He wanted to come, really, but he just couldn't handle the good-bye," Alice cried, and I knew who she was talking about.

"Don't worry about it, I understand," not really, but I didn't want her feeling worse. "I'll call him when I get back to Forks."

She pulled out a book and handed it to me.

"He would have wrapped it, but the security would have opened it, so he didn't want to cause a national security thing," she cracked a smile, "just don't open it until your home was his message."

I nodded afraid to speak, I was afraid my voice would show how upset I truly was.

I heard my section called, and I slipped the book in my bag, and moved toward the hall that would lead to the plane. I turned around hoping Edward had changed his mind, but he wasn't there. Tears where coming quietly, but in a steady stream down my face.

I found my seat still crying, trying to be quiet, and I looked out the window as I heard the door shut. I only wish Edward had come, it would have made the departure a better time for me.

I got off the plane sometime later still crying, mostly just dry tears now, I had run out of tears a long time ago, but I wasn't done mourning my lose.

I looked around and spotted my father looking for me. I walked up to him and gave him a hug, something I would have never done before this trip.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Bella," Charlie joked. I tried to crack a smile, but it didn't happen.

"It's just me, but this summer changed me, a lot."

"I understand. Your mom called and told me about it, she was afraid that you would still be crying when you got off the plane, and she was right. Lets get you home kiddo."

I nodded and we walked to the cruiser.

The ride home was uneventful. I called mom just like I had told her I would do, I called Alice after that. Soon, we where back in Forks, the place where I had once called home, but I couldn't even call it home anymore because it wasn't, my home was where my heart was.

The next few weeks went by at a sluggish pace, and I found myself looking at the last year of school, in just nine months I would be graduated, and on my way to college, hopefully with Edward.

I hadn't spoke to my friends much over the summer, I hadn't even spoke to them when I had gotten back. They knew I was back, but I was not feeling well due to all the sun I had over the summer. It was a good lie.

The book that Alice had given me from her brother remained un-opened, I knew the title though, it was my favorite book, Jane Eyre, and it looked old.

I had went through most of my clothes, and given the ones that make me look all dolled up to charity, some girl could use those clothes to become more self confident I hoped. I had gotten new t-shirts and jeans, with a few dress clothes, but that was it. I was going to get back to being me.

Sure, I was facing the chance of losing my friends here, but that really didn't matter to me anymore. What mattered was who I was, not who I had been. This summer had me reflect on myself, and I found that here I acted superficial, there I acted like myself, and I loved it.

Jessica was going to hate me when I showed up today for classes in a t-shirt that was a deep blue, a color that Edward had once said he loved on me, a pair of jeans, sneakers, and no make-up.

I wasn't sure how Angela would take the change.

I was sitting in my truck waiting for the bell to ring, I wasn't ready to face the firing squad yet.

I wondered what Edward was up to, I hadn't spoken to him since I had gotten home, I was scared to call him and he would say that he didn't love me like he had said, but I knew in my heart that he did, and I knew he would encourage me to do what I had to. So, I knew that there was no going back, and I hopped out of the truck and walked towards the café, where my friends would be sitting.

I spotted them, and noticed how alien they looked, and they where looking at me like I was an alien. I noticed others looking at me as well. I smiled and walked towards the table.

Angela recognized me first, and scooted over so I could sit.

"Hi," I said shyly, mainly to Angela, who was smiling at me.

"Bella, it's no big deal," this came from Mike, and I looked at him. "I mean, I'm fine with getting back together, you had your summer of fun, but it's time for us to be together."

I got up. "No, I'm tired of dating you, it's going no where, that's why I was so reluctant to give you what you wanted." Jaws dropped around the table, Mike must have told them something had happened. "Oh, and guess what, I'm so over you, it's not even funny, just as I'm so over being this lie. Enjoy the time you have left here, because once you leave, you'll just be a nobody."

I smiled and walked to an empty table. I set down and started to open the book, but I heard a chair scraped and looked up and saw Angela.

"That was really brave, I wouldn't have been able to do that. I think you must have meet somebody over break, cause your all smiles. I just hope we can remain friends."

I looked at her, and could tell she was sincere. I smiled, knowing that I had at least one good friend here.

I opened my book, to start reading it, when I noticed the copy write date, it was a first edition of the book, and with a little more inspection, and I found it was signed by the author as well. There was a sticky note taped inside, and I had to squint just to see it.

_My dearest love, I love you, first of all, and I asked Alice to give this to you because I was afraid to see you when you left, so afraid that I was scared I would hope on the plane and go to Forks with you. I found this book in our attic at the beginning of summer shortly after I had meet you and learned that this was one of your favorite books. I asked my mother about it, and she said that the author signed it special for my family. She also said that I could give it to you as it would just continue to grow dust in our attic. Remember that no matter how far away from me you are, I will always love you, and that I'm only one phone call away. All my heart belongs to you, never forget that, Yours forever, Edward._

"That's deep," Angela said. "I didn't think true love existed like that anymore."

"You just have to look, long and hard, have a few chats out your window and find the real you, and don't be afraid to show the world who you truly are. Excuse me for a minute, I have a call to make," I got up and walked out the door. I dialed the number I knew by heart into my cell phone, and waited for the answer.

"Hi," I said, "I'm sorry I didn't call before now, I was just scared. I opened the book" I paused while they responded. "I love it almost as much as I love you."

"I love you as well, don't ever forget that," Edward said.

We talked until the bell rang, and I contemplated skipping, but that wouldn't be a good way to start the year. I hung up with the promise of seeing each other soon. I smiled, in just nine months I could be with him permanently. Then maybe I would be ready to take the next step. I fingered the ring around my neck, and decided that it was time for me to wear it, and slipped it on to my ring finger, were it would stay until we got engaged, then later married. My life was truly beginning, thanks to some magic of summer love.


End file.
